the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kodian State
"The Eagle Is Unconscious but not Dead" -Kodian Venclorus The Reorganized Territories of the Kodian State, or more informally just the Kodian State, is the Kodian influence in the K5 Universe. Once a great and proud monarchy, the State is now controlled by the Council of Peacetime Management. The CPM is a puppet organization comprised entirely of delegates from the Union of Birmingham, Westgaardian Empire, and Republic of Truseau. This council was put into place as part of the Treaty of Ashes, following the end of the War of Vile Men. Following the war's end, the Kodian State was built from the ruins of a once-great empire and forced to take on the debts, reparations, and deaths of the conflict. This pressure, on top of organizing a new nation, threatens to bring the Kodian State to utter collapse by the week. History Originally the Kodian Empire, the Kodian State relied on a constitutional monarchy to rule itself, using the orders of the Royal Family and its many noble houses to decide what was best for the nation and the people. 2 years before the beginning of the War, the Kodian Empire organized itself a colonial expeditionary force and attacked several harbors along the southern coast of Westerland, absorbing land into Kodian Imperial territory that was not rightfully theirs, in an event regarded as the Seizing of Kent. This decision, made simply to antagonize the Union of Birmingham, would quickly spark the War of Vile Men. It would take 15 years of brutal warfare before the Kodian Empire finally bent the knee to his enemies. Following the War and the Treaty of Ashes, the DigsCo. Accord would demolish the Kodian Empire, slap on billions of Kollars in reparations, create the Council of Peacetime Management, and leave the imperialistic brutes to their demises. Choosing to further kick the nation in its dying moments, the Accord strangled any hopes of further resistance by restricting the size of the State's military, absorbing much of the country's surviving industrial base into neighboring nations, exiled the Royal Family and all noble houses, gave all royal holdings away to business owners and/or foreign companies, and divided the Empire's colonial assets amongst members of the Accord. This left the new Kodian State without much hope of rebuilding its once great economic standing, leaving millions of weary citizens to flee the nation as refugees, running from the ludicrous inflation rates, unemployment, disease, and obliterated landscapes. To deal with this, the State closed its borders, kept citizens from leaving, cracked down on crime, enstated martial law and created curfews, as well as assigning state-managed jobs that, if not followed, would result in the imprisonment and possible death of the offender. This was the first warning signs of a second coming storm. To handle these matters of heavy-handed policing, the State created the Beyersdorf Enforcement Agency, after the famous Kodian heroine Aveza Beyersdorf. Modern Times Now beginning to come down from the immediate effects of the War, the Kodian State finds itself at the forefront of the world's hatred and discrimination. As the last of the Haven Trials come to an end, Kodian citizens around the globe face more and more distaste and disdain from people they previously saw as friends. The Kodian Empire, once a proud symbol of imperial power, is now only a dead dream and a terrible scar. As the sole antagonists of the War of Vile Men, the Kodian people face continued discrimination and, in places along both Westerland and the Sky-Islands, outright violent hostilities. Despite continued diplomatic complaints, no other nations will address these blatantly racist and abhorrant events, preferring to let the people sort out their problems on their own. However, there are rumors that are beginning to spread about. Rumors regarding the cause of the War of Vile Men, claiming that the original monarchy and Royal Family were manipulated by the noble houses into declaring war, hoping to end the current dynasty and open the way for a new family of future leaders. Some, even, go as far as believing that the Westgaardian monarchy, the Locke Family, has been conspiring alongside this unknown noble house to help them rise to power. Rumors and gossip continue to surface regarding a secret buildup of military hardware, and the hidden training of elite soldiers. Others whisper in hushed tones about secret testing facilities and hidden manors amidst the Westerland hills, where members of the original noble houses fled to escape persecution. No confirmation of any of these chaos-sowing lies has yet to come to light, but more and more people seem to cling to them for hope...